


Maybe I Miss You

by kawaiipose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reuniting, but not really, donghyuck misses his boyfriend, face time calls, jopping release, mark misses his boyfriend, nsfw is mentioned?, nsfw kinda, superm release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipose/pseuds/kawaiipose
Summary: Donghyuck loves his boyfriend. He loves that he's getting new opportunities, more fame, the recognition he deserves. But, more than anything, he'd love for him to come home.Or - Hyuck misses Mark, Mark misses Hyuck, Johnny is sick of Jaehyun and Hyuck's winging, the boys come home, cuddles and kisses insue





	1. I’ll Believe it This Time

****

The 127 boys are all gathered around the TV, waiting for SuperM’s first music video to drop. Everyone except Mark and Taeyong, who were on the other side of the world, touring America. Oh, and Haechan. Nobody could find him, but nobody really tried. Much like Jaehyun, who was moping on the edge of the couch with a plushie, Hyuck got pretty sulky when his boyfriend was away. None of the members could really blame him, seeing as the two were inseparable when Mark was home from practice and Hyuck wasn’t busy with Dream.

Johnny hits the refresh button again, and when the video appears, he cheers happily. Unlike Jaehyun and Hyuck, he was excited to see his boyfriend on screen. The two had a long-distance relationship, with Ten always busy with WayV, so the sulkiness about not seeing him wore off months before.

Hyuck heard the cheers downstairs and wiped at his eyes. Although he was upset about his boyfriend’s absence, Donghyuck was still excited to see how the video turned out. Plus, he had time to watch it before Mark called him, so he opened YouTube and pressed play.

Hyuck was captivated from the very start, watching Mark dance and rap so seamlessly, like it was what he was born to do. In a way, Hyuck is pretty sure that’s true. It wasn’t until the second rap that Hyuck felt a rush of desire run through him – something about the way he was raping, cold and quiet almost, made him miss his boyfriend in... a different way. But at this point, he’d be happy just to talk.

He felt himself fall back into sadness. He wanted Mark home. Of course, he was proud of Mark, excited for him and this opportunity to travel and really get his name out there. But Hyuck would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous. Not even of his boyfriend’s opportunity, but of America. They got to see him perform, see him dance on stage, see his brow furrow in concentration, see his little smirks as he nails the choreo, see everything. Everything Hyuck adores.

And he was also worried. If there was one thing he knew about America, it was that it isn’t safe there. People are shot daily. What if that was Mark? What if someone hurt him?

What if he died?

Hyuck wouldn’t cope.

He could barely cope now.

Suddenly his phone rings, and he looks down to see a FaceTime call from none other than Mark Lee himself. It takes a moment for Donghyuck to realise that 1. He’s sitting in the dark alone and 2. Tears had begun to fall whilst he had been overthinking. He quickly wiped his eyes and got up to flick the switch. He then quickly scruffed at his hair to try and make it more presentable and answered the call.

The bright American sun lights up Mark’s face. He looks a bit tanner, even though it’s only been a couple of days. He’s smiling down into the camera, smiling at Hyuck.

“Hey, sunflower.”

Donghyuck’s heart actually _skips. _Sometimes he hates how such little things affect him when said in Mark’s cute little voice. It makes his cheeks heat up.

“Hey there, Mark Lee,” he replies, smiling back at him, “missing me?”

Mark’s face goes serious. “Like crazy, actually. Wish you were here with me.”

Hyuck can’t help but let his smile fall. “Yeah, I wish so too... but you know, Dream needs me. Plus, you’re chasing your dreams, big guy. Kinda important.”

“Not as important as you.” His voice has gone soft, his features almost pained. He looks exactly how Hyuck feels. They both hate being apart. It’s like a crucial part of themselves is missing. Hyuck lets Mark’s words settle under his skin, lets them bring more heat to his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”

Mark’s face splits into a huge grin. Hyuck loves that grin, loves Mark’s face. He wishes he could just be there to touch his hair, run a finger across his lips, kiss him senseless...

A voice that sounds like Ten’s yells something to Mark in English that Donghyuck doesn’t catch. Mark yells “soon!” in return, which Hyuck catches and understands. His stomach knots. He doesn’t want Mark to go.

“So soon?” he whispers, staring at Mark, who looks like he’s about to scream.

“I know. The managers aren’t happy with me calling all the time, but I’m not gonna stop until I’m home. Hyuckie, I miss you so much.”

The words flow over Hyuck and he lets a tear fall. He knows Mark sees it, which makes him feel a pang of guilt, but he can’t help it.

“I... I want you home. When you get home, be prepared for an attack.”

Mark laughs. It sounds watery like he’s on the verge of tears.

“A good one I hope.”

“You bet your ass.”

They laugh together, and for a moment, Hyuck doesn’t feel as sad, as alone. But then he hears another distant shout and Mark yells “patience, geez!” back in Korean. He turns to Donghyuck with a sad smile.

“I love you, Hyuckie. I’ll talk real soon, yeah? Not long till I’m back.”

Hyuck lets a tiny sob out. Just a small one. He’ll cry properly later when he’s in their bed alone.

“I know. I saw the video, you looked good.”

Mark laughs, but it’s short. “As always.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Hyuck pauses. Takes a breath. Another tear falls. It’s a bit dramatic, but dramatic is Hyuck in a word, and he feels like he’s about to _die. _Like he will die if Mark doesn’t come back to him soon.

“I really, really love you, Mark Lee.”

Mark smiles, but it’s sad, strained. “I love you too.”

The call disconnects and Hyuck stands from his place on the floor and crawls into bed. He curls in on himself, and as he lays down he realises he’s on Mark’s side. It smells of him. His cologne.

Donghyuck cries.


	2. I've Been Checking My Phone All Evenin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tries to cheer up Jaehyun and Hyuck before he actually goes insane.

Johnny Suh has had it up to _here._

No, seriously.

Johnny wakes up with a big smile on his face. After seeing his boyfriend kill it in the music video, then texting him for hours after, is there any way he could be happier?! Um, fuck no!

But as he walks into the kitchen, ready to make coffee, he’s met with a sulking Jaehyun poking pathetically at his egg. Johnny rolls his eyes. Sure, he hates seeing Taeyong and Mark leave as much as any member. Taeyong is not only his friend, but his best friend’s boyfriend, so he obviously knows Taeyong well and respects him. Plus, he’s the leader, so of course, he’s missing him around the 127 house. And then there’s Mark, his little brother (basically, okay, don’t question it). So yes, he misses them. A lot. But _this? _This was the problem.

Jaehyun and Donghyuck were literally impossible while the two were gone.

They would mope around the house, they’d barely eat, they wouldn’t joke around or put effort into dance practice. They would check their phones every two seconds, and when there was no message from their special person, they’d sigh loudly and mope some more.

And frankly? It’s fucking _insulting. _Especially to Johnny, who hasn’t seen his beloved boyfriend, Ten, in literal _months. _Months! Months without seeing each other’s faces. Months without kissing, months without cuddling, months without _boning. _His life was literal _hell _but he got over it. He made the most of it. So you can understand why he was ready to snap Jaehyun’s neck.

Johnny is about to open his mouth and blabber on about _sometimes it’s good to have space _and _they’re gone for a couple of weeks okay quit your whining _when Hyuck walks out.

His eyes are rimmed with pink, and it’s obvious he cried himself to sleep. He’s sporting Mark’s hoodie and scratching his hair, looking defeated, tired and _small. _And Johnny’s mother hen instinct activates. He needs to get his boys out of this funk.

He tries everything.

They eat ice cream together, straight out of the carton they found in the freezer. They play board games, they watch comedians, they even flick on a k-drama for a while, but then the two on screen kiss after a dramatic spaghetti fight and Johnny notices the tears in Hyuck’s eyes and _fuck, _he’s back at square one.

Eventually, Jaehyun turns to Johnny when they’re on the 5th episode of _Friends _and says “thanks for trying, Johnny, honestly,” before standing up and heading off into his bedroom. Hyuck and Johnny watch him go before turning to each other. Hyuck smiles sadly.

“It’s nice of you to try.”

Johnny laughs. “I just hate how... sulky you both get. It’s understandable, you know? _Believe me, _I definitely understand. But in a way, this is good. They’re not dead you know? They’re coming back. And sometimes you need space to be independent again. I just... I feel like you guys need to loosen up.”

Hyuck knows Johnny is right. Everything he said made absolutely perfect sense. He knew he was a bit _too _attached to Mark, but he’d known the dork forever. It was like when he was gone, everything went with him. Like nothing was complete unless they were completing it together. When they started dating, those feelings only strengthened. He sighs and leans back against the couch.

“I know... and I’m sorry Johnny. Like, me and Jaehyun see our guys every day, you know? Even when they’re away we text and call... sometimes I guess I forget that’s all you and Ten have done since WayV. I know you probably miss him so much, and the two of us moping this entire time isn’t helpful at all. But I love him. Like, a lot. Maybe even too much sometimes, but it’s like being here without him is wrong.”

Johnny smiles. It’s not his usual smile, it’s tainted with a kind of sadness that Hyuck hasn’t seen him sport in a while. It makes him realise that even though Johnny seems like he’s come to terms with being so far away from Ten so often, he probably hasn’t.

“I definitely get that, really. When Ten was put into WayV I was so happy for him. Like, ecstatic. I knew it’d be hard for him to learn the language and everything but he did it in record time. He’s amazing. I guess at first I expected them to stay here, in Korea. But it makes sense for them to be over there. It’s just... he’s like how Mark is to you. He really means so much to me. And being so far away from him... it hurts. So I get where you are coming from.”

Hyuck opens his arms and Johnny slots into them, the two holding each other for a moment. Keeping each other steady.

“What I’ve learnt,” Johnny whispers, “is that I don’t need him to breathe. You know? I love him, more than anything, obviously, but even if I only get to see him a little bit it’s enough, because he’s doing what he loves and I’m doing what _I _love and although we’re separate it doesn’t matter. Because I’m okay on my own, and I know distance couldn’t change how I feel for him.”

Hyuck feels like he’s having an epiphany. Even though he and Johnny are close, he rarely sees this side of him, a side so vulnerable, yet wise. Johnny is strong, even though he’s so far from the guy he’s in love with. It’s then that Hyuck realises, if Johnny can go months on end without seeing Ten face-to-face, then Hyuck can go a week without seeing Mark.

Although the conversation was at points depressing, Hyuck feels better than he has in days. He slowly untangles himself from Johnny’s hold. The two smile at each other. Sometimes Hyuck forgets there’s more than Mark in the house. Obviously he knows his members are there, but everything is so _Mark Mark Mark _when Hyuck is near him that he forgets his relationships with the other members, like Johnny and Taeil, relationships that help keep him stable in Mark’s absence.

So he leaves the couch with a new little bit of wisdom. He’s no less excited about the return of his boyfriend, no less happy about the FaceTime call they will undoubtedly share later into the evening. But he’s not as devastated, not as absolutely lonely as he was before. And maybe, just maybe, he can get through one more week without touching Mark Lee.

~

Johnny is lying in bed. It’s 11:40 pm and his eyelids are slowly growing heavier, but he can’t give himself sleep yet, not when he was texting with Ten. He couldn’t say goodbye yet. It was exciting, hearing about Ten’s adventures in America, how it felt to be on stage. And for Ten, it was perfect to read about the events of Johnny’s day, of him helping Hyuck out with his problem about missing Mark. It’s so domestic, almost like they’re at a dining table sharing a meal and talking through their days. They both love it. They both miss it, the sense of home they feel when they’re together. But surely, not long now.

They can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Johnten because I love them. Reunion next chapter!


	3. Everything is Fucking Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Mark return. Hyuck can't keep his hands off.

The 127 house is kind of crazy today, because today is the day Taeyong and Mark return.

Well, more accurately, most of the 127 boys couldn’t really be fucked. The only ones going crazy were Jaehyun and Donghyuck.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop checking his hair. He loved when Tae fixed it for him, but he also liked it to be styled and well... _hot _for his boyfriend. He wanted Tae to walk in and melt at how Jaehyun looked, just like he had when he watched Jopping from his spot on the couch. But today of all days, his usually perfect hair wouldn’t brush right. Like, he’d run his comb through it and spray his hairspray like always, and the hair would go kind of limp, instead of bouncy and fluffy. Other hairs were _too _bouncy – sticking up all over the place, driving him insane. In the end he gave up on trying to make himself look good, because obviously something was working against him. Instead, he put on a cute outfit and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Taeyong’s return.

Hyuck was a whole different kind of mess.

As in, he couldn’t find the present he had bought for Mark days earlier, and he had completely torn up the room looking for it. Now that he’d _finally _found the small jewellery box, he stared around the room at the mess he had made and approximated the amount of time it would take to clean in his head. There was, theoretically, no way he could clean his room in time. But that’s the thing about Donghyuck. He could be a mother fucking magician when he had to be.

So he got to work shoving piles of clothes underneath their bed, shoving random items into drawers and pushing any excess random objects into his wardrobe and slamming it closed. With a huff and a hand to his brow to wipe off the sweat, Hyuck decided for the first time to look in the mirror. He was wearing his pyjamas, his hair messy and curled, his eyes still droopy from sleep. Panicking, he flew into the bathroom and put on fresh clothes, washed his face and, feeling bold, pulled out his eyeliner and got to work. Once he was done he felt fresh, awake and excited. Excited to finally, _finally _see Mark again.

As if the universe was listening in on his thoughts, he heard the door downstairs open, and Yuta shouting. That, my friends, can only mean one thing.

They were home.

Hyuck rushed downstairs, fumbling over a couple and nearly tumbling down them. When he reached the bottom, he saw the 127 crew surrounding the two boys. Jaehyun, being the athletic guy he is, must have rushed downstairs before Hyuck as he was holding Taeyong in a tight embrace who was wearing a shit-eating grin. Hyuck then turned his attention to Mark Lee.

Needless to say, he looked great. He was wearing a floral button up – that Hyuck guesses he must have bought in America, because he’s never seen it before – with tight, ripped jeans. His hair has been cut, and it looks... well, hot. He’s smiling, and Hyuck hopes he doesn’t cry. Not because of his pride, his pride can fuck off for all he cares. But he spent ages doing his eyeliner, so he refuses to ruin it.

Then, he realises he’s just standing there, taking him in. Which is nice. The view is good to say the least. But after these past few weeks, he wants, he fucking _needs _to touch Mark Lee right now before he actually _combusts._

So he’s sprinting the short distance between them until he’s in Mark’s arms and – he’s home. Mark smells like spice and something so intoxicating that can only be his cologne. He feels smooth, smoother than he did when he left. His slight stubble is gone. Interesting. His hair is soft like always, his shoulders broad and his muscles rippling as he tightens his grip around Hyuck. Home. _Home home home home home. _

And before he can even think about Mark maybe wanting to talk to the others, he’s indulging into his wants and _needs _and he’s dragging Mark. He’s dragging him upstairs to their room because he has missed him so much it _hurts _and if he doesn’t kiss Mark right now he might actually die.

He shuts the door behind them and Mark doesn’t even get to say anything before Hyuck is pressing his lips onto Mark’s, in an aggressive way that screams everything he’s thinking. It doesn’t take long for Mark to catch on, answering with just as much vigour, just as much aggression and passion. They’re in sync, their lips tugging and pulling, their minds communicating through the kisses: _fuck I missed you so much it was hard to breathe. Fuck I missed you so much all I want to do is be here with you._

Hyuck finds he’s running out of air and reluctantly pulls away from Mark with a slight gasp, nibbling on his lower lip before fully pulling away. Mark is staring at him with a look that is everything Hyuck feels and more. Lust, sure, but love, so much love and pent up frustration at the distance between them for the last couple of weeks. Hyuck just smiles because he’s finally, somewhat, satisfied.

“I... missed you... so fucking much,” Mark says between rugged breaths, because to be fair they were making out for a while.

“You have... no idea,” comes Hyuck’s reply. Then he’s leaning in and kissing Mark again because, hey, they have weeks of kissing and touching to make up for.

The kiss is sweeter than before, the pull and tug soft and Mark’s lips are pliant and velvet against his and he’s missed them. Missed kissing them, touching them, feeling them. Watching them as Mark talked, as he rapped, as he sang. He missed this. Now, he has it.

It spurs Hyuck on, makes him switch up the pace, makes him apply just that little bit more pressure, makes him lick into Mark’s mouth. Soon enough, the kiss is back to how it was before: aggressive, full-on, _passionate. _It’s making Hyuck’s mind go fuzzy and his lips plump from the bite of Mark’s teeth but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He _needs it. _It’s like if Mark is a drug, Hyuck’s been stuck in rehab all alone and now he’s smoked it back into his lungs and it’s just so good he can’t stop, even when his chest burns from a lack of oxygen.

Then he’s pushing Mark towards the bed slowly, so that Mark is sitting down just on the edge, right where Hyuck can crawl into his lap. He does.

It makes the kisses even _better, _he realises, because now the two of them have a new angle to work with, and don’t even get him _started _on the delicious friction building between them as Hyuck presses down against Mark. It makes Mark actually _moan, _something he doesn’t do often, and Hyuck can’t believe his luck. He presses down again with a roll of his hips and Mark is _groaning, _pulling away from Hyuck’s mouth and attaching his to Hyuck’s neck, immediately sucking down hard. Hyuck whimpers. He _needs it. _He’s getting it. It’s almost euphoric.

Then, a knock at their door.

“Love birds! Time’s up, food is here. You can bone later, food first!” Johnny yells through the door, and despite the sexual tension and their current state, the two laugh. Hyuck rests his forehead against Mark’s shoulder as he chuckles, and Mark untangles his hands from Hyuck’s hair and wraps them around his waist.

“I love you.”

Hyuck smiles at the words and lifts his head up to stare into Mark’s eyes. The two of them share a moment, a moment of complete realisation that this really is _love. _Hyuck has never wanted something, _someone _so bad in his whole life and it’s scary for a second, but it’s Mark. It’s everything Donghyuck wants and needs and _more. _So he tilts his chin, cups Mark’s face and kisses him one last time, for good measure. Because he knows later tonight things aren’t going to be all cutesy like this. It’ll be aggressive and passionate and _hot _and right now all Hyuck wants is love, just the feeling, as it melts over him as their lips lock in such a soft way Hyuck almost sobs. Then he’s pulling away and staring right back into Mark’s eyes because how could he _not, _when the universe lies within them.

“I love you too, dork,” he whispers.

_(The next day, Mark opens his gift. A promise ring. Hyuck reveals a matching one on a chain around his neck._

_"So when you're away, we have a promise," he whispers, and Mark kind of melts because he's just that in love)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 12:28 am and i am one tired soul. but yeah i really love this one and how it turned out :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes I left it on a sad note BUT the boys come back so its all good.  
Also, fucking YES, i stole the title for this of a Louis Tomlinson song. Sue me.


End file.
